Cerete Diame
Cerete Diame NE Small City (central) Corruption +4; Crime -3; Economy +3; Law +7; Lore +0 (low wealth)/+4 (high wealth); Society -1 (low wealth)/-5 (high wealth) Qualities deep traditions, holy site, slaver's haven, wealth disparity Danger 5 Government autocracy Population 9,000 people (5,000 humans, 2,000 elves, 1,500 halflings, 500 other) Notable NPCs Overseer of the Laws Xiar Tronir LE old male human wizard 10 Iara Lorevoid, the Irate Interrogator LE female elf investigator 5/enchanter 4 Amira Coineye, "The Rebellious Rat" NG/CG female halfling vigilante 10 Loriara Sunshadow LG female gnome paladin 4/ninja 4/shadowdancer 3 Marketplace Base Value 4,000 gp; Purchase Limit 25,000 gp; Spellcasting 8th Minor Items 4d4; Medium Items 3d4; Major Items 1d6 Located a few miles from the capital of Rastria, Cerete Diame is a bustling city of various wealth and religious doctrines and worship. Despite this variety, however, the city is often considered a disgrace to the human kingdom, for it openly allows slavery-mainly towards its halfling population. This has been the way since the new Overseer Xiar Tronir was voted into office six years ago-which many of the public who don't support him shout that he should have been replaced after four years of service, which is a rule that has been in the city since its foundation. He is a stern man, with a heart of soul and no emotion outside of anger to be shown. He has squeezed the politics of this city when he was voted into his position of power, twisting the arms of any other politician who dare to stand up to him-even then, he has fired and exiled several non-human politicians to replace them with other like-minded men. He has put the entire halfling population into slavery, with very little rights that give them a fair and decent existence-gnomes have been either exiled, executed, or imprisoned for fabricated crimes, conducted by Iara Lorevoid-a silver haired, gorgeous but heartless elf woman, who many believe to be more of a drow in elven skin, giving her the nickname "Drow Noble in Elven Skin". Although many politicians have tried to reach help from Buralli, none have ever reached the capital-all messages have been intercepted and destroyed, and they have made traveling to the capital without permission from the Overseer a crime punishable by death. Of course, a small group of rebels have been trying to cripple Xiar's power from the inside out-the most vocal of these have been what the old man calls The Rebellious Rat-named for her small size, quick movements, and unusual cunning in completely avoiding all ambushes and traps set up by the guards. They have been hunting her for two years, but have found no clues to her true identity-but they would be shocked if they discovered it was Amira Coineye, a halfling woman who runs the city's most loved bakery. She is one of the few halfings to not be a slave for all halfling slaves were those who were born in the city-she had moved to Cerete Diame a year after Xiar came into power. She at first did not believe in the corruption of his rule (thinking that politics is just nothing but finger pointing and shouting); however seeing at how cruel her own people were being treated opened her eyes and made her dawn the guise of vigilante. Assisting her from the shadows is her lover Loriara Sunshadow (only known as The Sinister Shadow to the city's guard)-a fuchsia haired, stoic, mute gnome who has the paladin's oath of justice, the stealth and danger of a ninja, and the vary manipulations of the shadows themselves due to her recent training as a shadowdancer. Who she trained with is unknown, but every few days a night patrol guard is found in the morning with his throat slashed opened-both the vigilante and the shadowdancer are not known by their real names in public, but are both the most wanted criminals in the city-although the residents who wish for freedom certainly believe that they are more of heroes than criminals. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Small city Category:Central Category:Rastria Category:Made by KoolKobold